


Mine all me

by Historical_Meggy



Series: Zason and Niu [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Dominant Bottom, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Meggy/pseuds/Historical_Meggy
Summary: Dason get a little possessive over his boyfriend and show his way of love to him





	Mine all me

Dason slam Zack against the wall "Mine!" Zack wrap his arms around Dason's neck "I'm all your." Dason growl "Then why did I see you with that bitch." Zack kiss Dason's forehead "One she my therapist and two I'm faithfully to you only." Dason grind on his leg against Zack's budge. Zack whine "Are you just going to tease me?" Dason unzip Zack pants and tear open his boxer. Dason squeeze Zack's thigh "I'm getting there just be patient, starshine." Zack's cock spring to life and Dason lick it total awe. He chuckle "You weren't lying when you said they had eight inches. Zack nod "Now can you..." Dason take the head into his mouth and suck on it. Zack softly moan and gently his hand on the back of Dason's head. Dason bob his head taking up two more inches. Zack push Dason's head down to his base. Dason only hum and message Zack's balls. 

Zack moan "Cumming!" Dason pull Zack's cock out of his mouth. Zack whine from the loss of the wet hot but quick cum onto Dason's face. Dason lick some of the cum off his face "Thank you for that." Zack pant trying to regain himself "You're welcome." Dason grab Zack's arms and kiss them "I have to go back to class and hopefully you're don't hurt yourself again." Zack whine "Dason! You can't leave me here right now." Dason sigh "I give you a little more then, starshine." He pull down his pants "Got any lube then?" Zack hands him strawberry flavored lube. Dason lube up three of his fingers and press one of his finger inside him. He wiggle the finger then add a second one. He lean onto Zack's chest drooling a bit. He adds a third finger wiggling the three then start scissoring his fingers together.

Zack squeeze Dason's ass "You're always look so amazing no matter what." Dason grunt "Don't, I think you're the one who need body worship not me." Zack kiss Dason's shoulder "You do though, you have the most handsome face, beautiful green eyes, and amazingly muscular." Dason pull his fingers out of him and grab a vibrator from his pocket. He shakily shove it up inside him "There happy?" Zack smile "Ever much." Dason pull his pants up and kiss Zack on the lip. Dason sit in Zack's lap "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone just stay here okay." Zack nod "I won't." Dason hand him the remote to the vibrator "Play with that well I'm gone then." He get up and head out the door while Zack was alright messing with the remote.


End file.
